The present invention relates to low noise transformers and, in particular, to transformers with low common mode noise.
In sensitive measurement equipment, the power transformer is often used to provide isolation from the measurement circuit. An unwanted common mode current from the transformer can easily corrupt or even obscure the electrical parameter to be measured.
Bulky transformers with expensive internal shields are commonly used to limit the common mode current to acceptable noise levels.
An inexpensive, compact, transformer with the desired characteristics would permit a less expensive and more compact measurement instrument to be produced.